1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for the use of user data in mobile communication terminals, and more particularly, to an image production system, apparatus, and method that produce images using user data of a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication terminal technology has developed, mobile communication terminals can now process voice calls regardless of time and place. While such mobile communication terminals add a variety of functions, they provide user data, such as text messages, multimedia messages, images, MP3 files, and games, etc., that users access them through the displays thereof.
Such user data can be sorted according to its properties and then be provided to users. Users can read the sorted user data through various menus. The users can directly read the user data through the mobile communication terminal. The user data can also be read through a computer or a web server to which application programs of mobile communication service providers or mobile communication terminal manufacturers are installed.
As such, use of the user data is limited in that users can only read the data through a mobile communication terminal, computer, or web server or just transmit it from their systems to other mobile communication terminals, computers, or web servers.